The Outbreak, a Resident Evil Fanfic
by IreneTheVampGirl
Summary: Claire and Leon go to visit Chris and Jill in the newly built Raccoon City, but when a massive outbreak happens, will they be able to survive? Chris/Jill, Leon/Claire.
1. Chapter 1

The Outbreak

**AN: This is my take on a Resident Evil story - plot thingy. It's basically a new virus, the A-Virus. So yeah, that's it. Oh, and one more thing! Characters are: Jill, Chris, Claire and Leon. Oh, and one more thing. This is set in Raccoon City. I'm my head canon, Raccoon City was rebuilt. No one can change my mind. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE or the characters, they belong to CapCom. If I owned RE, Chris and Jill would be out having babies, Leon and Claire would be together and Piers Nivans wouldn't have died. R.I.P Sexy Beast.**

Chapter One: The Incident

Claire was super excited. After 3 years, she would finally get to see her brother. He was all the way to the newly built Raccoon City, with his partner Jill. The BSAA informed them to stay there in case of another Virus Outbreak, but since nothing was seemed to go wrong, Claire decided to go and visit him. Chris advised her to bring another member of the BSAA with her just in case, and we all know who she decided to bring. Leon, of course! He was still getting ready, while Claire waited for him.

"Still getting ready, Leon?" "Wait, I can't seem to find my toothbrush." "We're gonna be late!" "Just a sec. I'll find it." At that moment, Claire rolled her eyes, burst into the bathroom, grabbed an almost-ready Leon and shoved him to the bedroom. "Get your clothes on or I'll rip you in half!" "Fine." His voice was heard from the inside. After he was finally done, Claire got into the car and handed him a mint. "Here, I don't want your breath to stink while we are driving." "Okay then." Leon started the car and drove off.

They drove for what seemed like ages, but they finally arrived to Raccoon City. "Hello, Raccoon City!" "Idiot." Claire got out of the car and looked around. Nobody was in the area. "Weird." Claire walked forward, holding a piece of paper. Leon followed her. "This must be it." Claire stopped in front of a big house across the street. "Leon, are you coming?" "Yeah, I'm right behind ya." They both entered the house, since the door was open. "It says floor 3. Lets take the elevator." "Good idea." Claire entered the elevator with Leon and they went upstairs. "So, are Jill and Chris like..." "What?" "You know. Together?" "I don't really think so. I mean, after the incident in Africa, Jill healed we comfort. My brother was there for her. Maybe they are together, who knows-" All of a sudden, the elevator started shaking.

Claire screamed and fell on Leon, who trembled and fell down. Claire closed her eyes and grabbed on Leon until the shaking stopped. Claire, realizing the position she and Leon were, quickly let him go and got up. "What happened?" "I don't know, the elevator started shaking!" The doors slid open and they were presented with a hallway. "Okay, Chris said it's the room to the far left. Be careful." Both got out and started walking slowly. It felt like they were walking for quite some time. The hallway made weird turns and sometimes dead ends. "Leon?" Claire turned behind her and saw that Leon was nowhere. "Leon!" She walked forward and just as she was ready to turn, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her on the wall. Claire looked up and saw Chris looking at her, gun on his right hand and the other covering her mouth. "Chris?" "Shh." "What happened?" Chris handed her a gun. "Take this. We have an outbreak."

Leon walked across the hall. He had lost Claire at a turn. Damn, it was like a maze in there! As Leon walked, he suddenly heard gunfire. "What tha?" He got his knife out and prepared for what he was about to encounter. He started walking forward and after a few seconds, he saw Jill on the ground, and a zombie kneeling on her and trying to attack her. "Jill!" Leon quickly ran to the zombie and after a few hits from his knife, the so his was dead and it vaporized. Leon helped Jill get up. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, have you seen Chris?" "No, have you seen Claire?" "Nope." Leon nodded. "We should find them." Jill nodded and they both left.

"So, how's life in the city?" Chris looked back to his sister. "Seriously? Asking me that on an outbreak?" "I know you and Jill are having fun." "Claire, you are unbelievable." "Thank you." Chris heard a groaning and turned around. A zombie was running towards them. "Watch out!" Claire started firing at the undead and it fell on the ground, dead. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, thanks." "No problem. Now, I saved your life. Pay me back." Chris huffed. "You want to know what is going on between me and Jill, don't you?" "Yeah." "Alright. Nothing. She wants a close friend, and I'm there for her. The end." "Liar." "That's the only truth." Suddenly, Chris heard gunfire. "This way!"

They both ran to their right until they saw Jill and Leon firing at a zombie. Chris and Claire quickly fired at it, until it was dead. The two groups reunited and Claire hugged Jill. "Jill! Oh my god, I was so worried about you! I thought you had died, I was so sad, but after I learned that you are alive, I wanted to come and greet you so bad, but I couldn't! Are you okay?" Chris pulled Claire away. "Okay, I think she got the message." Jill smiled. "It's okay, Chris. And Claire, I perfectly fine, thanks." Leon jumped into the conversation. "What about me? Aren't you worried that I might have died?!" "Oh yeah, thank god for you too. So, what happened?! Why are there zombies again?" "I seriously don't know. Me and Jill were in the apartment, when a zombie burst into the room from the window. It was super fast, but we managed to kill it. Then we went out to find out if there were any survivors." "The apartment is this way, lets go." "Oh yeah, why is the hallway like a damn maze?!" "I don't know. That's also weird." "Whatever, lets just go, I can't stand being in this abandoned hallway any more."

**AN: Did you guys like it? I don't know if I'm gonna continue it, I probably will. Leave reviews if interested!**


	2. Chapter 2: In The Street

The Outbreak

**Chapter Two: In The Street**

The group walked into Chris and Jill's apartment. Everything was in order. A couple of guns on a shelf, gear on some boxes. "Here, get these." Jill handed the guns and the gear to Claire and Leon. "We need to kill the zombies again?" "We just need to kill them all and find out what the hell's going on. Those zombies were a lot stronger and faster than anything I've ever seen before." "Okay, we are splitting up. I go with Jill, and Leon goes with Claire." Everybody nodded and the group split up.

"Alrighty, we should check the houses first and get every survivor out of the town." Claire nodded. "Lets try this one." Claire and Leon walked to the door and rang the bell. Soon enough, an elderly woman answered. "Hello?" "Ma'am, BSAA. This town is crawling with infected people. We are gathering the survivors." The elderly woman nodded, went inside and quickly started packing her stuff. "Quickly, get out of this city." Leon walked the woman to the door and she grabbed her suitcases and quickly left. "I think she'll be okay." "Next house." Claire walked to the house next to the previous one and rang the bell. This time, no one answered. Leon got his gun ready and stared at Claire. She nodded and opened the door. Both burst in.

"BSAA! Is anyone here?" The house seemed empty. Everything was abandoned. Suddenly, a noise from behind Leon made him jump. A cat burst out of nowhere. "It might be infected!" Leon knelt down to the kitty, which purred instantly the minute he saw him. "I don't think so." Leon grabbed the kitty, went outside and let it go. "Run, kitty, run!" The cat stared at him and started running. "The person here must be a zombie." Claire went to the bedroom door and peeked. The bed was messy, and just as she was slowly moving her eye, a zombie came at her.

Claire trembled backwards. The bedroom door opened and the zombie came at Leon. He started shooting it until it was dead. "Are you okay?" "No, I just got attacked by a zombie. Nothing to worry about." "Don't play judge Judy with me, Claire. I know you fancy me." Claire huffed. "Shut up! We are just partners!" "Yeah, then what about Jill and Chris? Are they 'just partners'?" "Whatever. We are here chit chatting while the city is in danger. Lets move." "Okay, how about we get out of here first?" "Good idea." The minute Leon walked out of the porch, he instantly got in.

"Claire, you may not wanna see this." Claire turned her head in a questionable look and looked outside. A large wave of zombies was heading towards them. "In the house!" Leon locked every window and door he could find, and Claire searched the house for more zombies. Once the house was perfectly locked and clean of any Zombies, Leon ran to the closed window and peeked outside.

"Crap! They know how to use ladders!" "Get your gun ready." Leon nodded and opened the window. Four zombies started climbing and Leon killed them. Suddenly, a notice was heard from the balcony. A zombie was smashing the window. "Claire! The balcony!" Claire ran to the balcony and started killing zombies. Leon stayed to the window and continued firing at the zombies. Claire kept shooting at what it seemed the last of them but as she shot the last one, she trembled and fell off the balcony, with only her one hand supporting her so she wouldn't fall. "Leon!" Leon heard Claire, closed the window and ran to the balcony.

Just as Claire was ready to fall, Leon ran forward, slid down the floor and grabbed her hand. "Leon!" "It's okay, I'm gonna get you up." "No, zombies! Behind you." Leon turned his head around and saw 3 zombies slowly coming after him. "You gotta let me fall." "No!" Leon instantly grabbed his gun and turned around, still holding Claire, shot the zombies in the head and pulled Claire up. "Nice head shots." "Thanks. Are you okay?" "Yeah. We have to seal everything so we can stay safe here." "What about Jill and Chris?" "They are gonna be okay. I think."

In the meantime, Jill and Chris were back-to-back shooting about 50 zombies coming to them. "There are so many! We need cover!" Chris nodded. "Try to shoot them in the head! I'll find us a way out of here!" Chris quickly started running forward, shooting zombies as he did. He finally got out of the zombie infested street and went to an alley. He ran a few blocks until he saw a secured house. He went in. "Hello?" Chris walked into the living room, tried to take a turn to the kitchen and bumped into Claire. "Chris!" Claire hugged him. Leon came out of the balcony. "Nothing there. Oh, hi Chris!" "I was so worried! What happened out there?"

"The streets are infested with zombies. The whole town's gone to hell. Again." "Wait, where's Jill?" That single question struck a feeling of worrying and guilt to Chris. "I left her in there!" "You mean, you left your partner into a street infested with zombies?! Dude. We need to find her!" Chris, Leon and Claire ran outside. Chris led both of them to the street he was with Jill. Zombies were all over the street, but Jill was nowhere. "Jill!" Chris searched every single corner of the street to find Jill, but she wasn't anywhere. "Chris, we need to go back to the house!"

As Claire was talking to Chris, Leon was looking at a zombie trying to attack something at a corner. He quickly shot the zombie in the head and saw a cat hissing. "Kitty?" The cat instantly jumped on him. "We need to get out of here now! We can look for Jill after we are safe- Leon, what the hell is this?!" "The cat! She's alive!" "Why the hell did you take her?!" "Well, at least we have a survivor." Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed Chris's hand. "Whatever, keep that. One less zombie to worry about. Now, you are coming with me. We are getting out of here." Chris finally nodded and Claire pulled his hand and they both ran. Leon was petting the kitty and didn't see them. "Hey, wait for me!" He held on to the kitty and followed them.

**AN: :O Jill is nowhere to be found! Spoiler Alert: None of the main characters are becoming zombies. For now. Jill is NOT one of the undead. ^_^ Leave reviews if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

The Outbreak

**AN: Alrighty, I think I will make 1 chapter per day. That's all.**

Chapter Three: Decisions

"Get to the house! Hurry, Chris!" Claire kept pulling her brother, with Leon beside her. Chris kept looking back. "I have to find Jill! I can't let her alone again!" "We will find her, I promise! Lets just get cover! Leon, cover us!" Leon nodded and started shooting the running zombies, his kitty hissing every now and then. He continued running until he caught up with them. "That will save us some time." Claire saw the sealed house and ran even faster. "When did you learn to run like that?" "Please. Getting chased by zombies will make you learn to run fast. The hard way." Claire arrived to the porch. "Get in!" Chris and Leon ran inside. Claire shot a few zombies and got in.

"Whew! That was scary." Leon went to the fridge to find something to eat. "It's empty! We are gonna die!" "You're such an idiot, you know that?!" Claire turned on her radio. "Claire to HQ, do you read?" Both Chris and Leon turned on their radios. "Yes Claire, is there something wrong?" "Raccoon city is infected again. We are trapped in a sealed house. Me, Chris and Leon. We lost Jill." "Well, have you tried to contact her?" The minute Chris heard that, he shot a death glare to Claire. "Judging by the way Chris is looking at me now, we haven't tried that." "Okay, I'll send Alpha Team to help you." "Okay." The minute Claire closed her radio, Chris turned on his radio. Soon enough, he could hear a tiny voice speaking. "Chris?" "Jill!"

"Where are you?!" "I don't really know. I tried to get away from the zombies, and I jumped in the sewers. Thank god the rats aren't infected here." "Stay still, we are on our way!" Chris turned off his radio. "I'm going after Jill." "You can't! The Director said that we have to wait for Alpha Team to arrive!" "I'm not leaving Jill alone in there." Chris headed to the door, but Leon caught up to him. "Wait!" "Leon?" "Take the kitty with you." "What the hell's a kitty supposed to do to help me?" "Just take her." Chris sighed. "Fine." Leon placed the kitty next to him. "Chris!" Claire ran beside Leon. "Be. Careful." "I will be, Claire. Don't worry." Chris smiled at his little sister, looked at the cat, which meowed proudly and went out the front door.

"Okay, now we wait for Alpha Team?" "Yes, Leon." As Claire was ready to sit on the couch, a knocking on the door was heard. Leon grabbed his gun as the knocking became more intense. He opened the door and saw a woman. "Please help me! The whole city is filled with monsters!" "Zombies." The woman saw Leon's gun. "Are you the police?" "Ma'am, BSAA. That stands for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. We are here to clean the city from the zombies." "Oh, thank God I found you!" "What's wrong?" "Zombies came into my house! I ran outside but my little daughter is still in there!" "Where is the house?!" The woman dragged Leon outside and showed him the house. "There! Please help me!" Claire got out. "We will, don't worry. Leon, lets go. In the meantime, you stay here. Lock every door you can find. Hide everywhere you can. We will bring your daughter back." The woman nodded and ran inside. Claire locked the door and nodded to Leon. Lets go."

Chris ran across the street, shooting zombies as he ran. The kitty ran beside him. He eventually made it to the sewers and jumped down. The zombies tried to get to him but he locked the entrance. He slowly walked across the dirty waters. Some rats walked passed beside him but the kitty scared them away. "Jill?" Chris's voice echoed across the tunnel. No response was heard and Chris walked further. As he walked, all of a sudden, the kitty hissed to the air. A soft voice was heard from inside the tunnel.

"Chris?" "Jill!" Chris started running to the direction of the voice, the kitty running faster in front if him. As he was ready to take a turn, the kitty hissed. "What's wrong now?" She started smelling the air and looked towards the other turn of the tunnel. Chris looked into the kitty's eyes, nodded and ran in the direction the kitty was looking at. Soon enough, Jill was heard again. "Chris?" "I'm coming, Jill!" He made his way towards the tunnel when he heard a loud bark. In front of him was a zombie dog. Chris started shooting it but more appeared. He shot one and it split open, revealing a parasite looking thing inside of it. Chris shot it and the zombie dog fell down and vaporized. He ran even further until he saw Jill laying down on a wall. "Jill!" Chris made his way to her. She saw him, got up and hugged him. "Are you okay?" "I think I hurt my leg."

"Let me see it." Jill slowly lifted her foot and Chris saw a huge wound on her leg. "Did anyone bit you?" "No, when I fell down here I hurt my leg." "Can you walk?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. Lets get the hell out of here first. Wait, is this a cat?" Jill looked at Chris. "You didn't tell me you were a cat person, but this is too far." "Leon found it in a house and made me bring it with me. It helped me find you." "Really?" Jill looked at the cat, which gave them a proud meow. Jill smiled. "Nice!" As they continued walking, Chris smirked. "You look terrible." "Shut. Up." Jill smiled.

Claire and Leon made their way to the house. "This is it. Lets go." Leon nodded and opened the door. They both burst into the house, guns up. "Be careful." They made their way to a door with the following writings: 'Danielle's room.' "This must be the girl's room." Claire slammed the door and both got in. The bed was messed up, everything was thrown on the floor or broken and no sighs of civilization were here. "Check the closet." Leon walked in front of the closet. He opened the door slowly, and a little zombie burst out of it and attacked Leon.

"Get it off of me!" Claire shot the zombie on the hands, this enabling Leon to run beside her. "This must be the little girl. Claire, shoot it!" Claire looked at the little girl, now a zombie, and hesitated. "I-I can't! I can't shoot a little girl!" "It's a zombie! Do you want us to die?!" Leon started shooting the girl, and Claire reluctantly joined in. They kept shooting it until it was dead. Tears formed inside Claire's eyes. Leon noticed it and hugged her. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry." "Claire nodded. "I'll be okay. What are we gonna tell the mother?" "The truth. That her baby girl is dead." Claire sighed. Lets get out of here, please." Leon nodded and they both exited out of the room.

Chris and Jill made their way to the entrance of the sewers. "Here, I'll help you get up. Then, you will grab me and lift me up." "Jill nodded. With the help of Chris, she made her way out of the sewers. Chris grabbed the kitty and Jill helped him get out. Immediately after doing so, every zombie of the street came at them. They started shooting the zombies, until half of them were left. "Chris, I'm out of ammo!" Jill got her knife out and started attacking a few zombies, until Chris was out of ammo too. The zombies surrounded them. "What are we gonna do now?"

All of a sudden, the kitty jumped to a zombie and started scratching it, enabling Chris and Jill to get out of the crowd. "What about the kitty?" "No time! Run!" They both ran until they reached the house and got in. The woman looked at them. "Who are you?" "BSAA. Who are you?" "I came here for help. My daughter got trapped in my house and I was the only one able to escape. I came here and I saw two agents of the same company and they went to help my daughter." "Oh."

The minute Chris and Jill sat on the couch, Leon and Claire came in. "There they are! Is my daughter fine?" Claire looked down and went to Chris. Tears rolled down the woman's cheeks. "Chris? The kitty?" Chris looked at Leon. "We were surrounded by zombies and the kitty sacrificed her life to save us." "Brave kitty." Claire sat on the couch and hugged Chris. "What are we gonna do now?" "Now we wait for Alpha Team."

**AN: Alrighty, another chapter done! Did you guys like it? Leave reviews if interested, and I will see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wesker

The Outbreak

**AN: Alright, another chapter done! Expect me to upload early. I hope.**

**Chapter Four: Wesker**

Claire and Leon were sitting on the table of the kitchen. Chris and Jill were sitting on the couch. Chris was hugging Jill, trying to make her forget about her journey down the sewers. The woman was sitting on a chair, still mourning about her little girl. Everyone seemed hopeless. Alpha Team hadn't arrived yet. Three whole days had passed since the BSAA Director had decided to sent Alpha Team. Leon got up and circled around the house, trying to find something to eat. "There's nothing! We are doomed!" "Don't be ridiculous, Leon." "Why am I? We have no food!" "We are going to find some. No worries." The woman jumped into the conversation. "I think a super market is close to the street. There must be zombies inside, but I'm sure there is food." "Alright, who's gonna go?"

"Me and Chris can go!" Chris immediately looked at Jill. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure. Plus, you need to find a first aid kit because my leg is killing me." Chris looked down at Jill's leg. The large wound on her leg was still there. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Chris helped Jill get up and they both left. Claire sighed and looked at Leon. "Now what?" "We wait for Alpha Team. Again."

The street was empty, almost unnaturally quiet. Chris and Jill walked across the pavement. "So, where's this super market?" "I don't know, but what I know is that we need to get prepared to fight lots of zombies." Jill nodded. Suddenly she pointed her finger to a tall building across them. "This must be it." They both ran to the building and got in. Everything was dark. The place was empty. Shelves were darted across the room. "Be quiet." Jill grabbed her gun and nodded. They walked across the destroyed shelves, trying to find any survivors. "I don't think there's anyone here, Chris." Chris nodded. "Lets grab what we have to grab and get the hell out of here." As Chris and Jill were grabbing supplies, a clap was heard. "What's that?!" Out of the dark, Wesker appeared. "Wesker? But no, you were dead!" Jill instantly backed away. "Poor Jill, still afraid of me." "Shut your mouth, Wesker!" Wesker chuckled and got closer to them.

"You! You were the one that infected the city!" "Took you that long to figure it out? Poor Chris. Too bad you both are gonna die now." Wesker jumped high up to the ceiling, his eyes glowing. He went for Chris, slamming him to the shelves. Jill shot tried to shoot Wesker but to no avail. Wesker went for Jill, instantly slamming her on a nearby wall. Chris got up and slammed Wesker to the ground, punching him. Jill grabbed her knife, ran to Wesker and started knifing him. Wesker groaned in pain. Lastly, Chros took out his gun and pointed it to Wesker's head. "It's over, Wesker." Wesker smiled. "Over for you." With that, Wesker used his superhuman ability, grabbed Chris's gun and shot Jill, then pushed her so hard, she landed to a wall. "Jill!"

Chris ran towards Jill, this enabling Wesker to flee. "Next time, I won't hesitate. I gave you a chance, Chris. Next time will be the last." With that, Wesker fled the area. "Jill! Wake up, please!" Tears formed in Chris's eyes. Then suddenly, Jill opened her eyes. "C-Chris?" "Jill! It's okay, I'll get you out of here." Chris helped Jill get up and supported her to walk, as he went out of the super market.

"They have been out for a really long time! What is something happened to them?" "Claire, maybe they stopped for, I don't know, Ice cream?" "Ugh, you dummy!" A knocking on the door startled both Claire and Leon. Claire answered the door and saw about 6-7 men looking at them. "Um, hi?" "Are you BSAA?" "Yes." "Captain John Williams, Alpha Team." Leon widened his eyes. "Finally! It took you long enough!" "We are here with supplies, healing items and a first aid kit." Both Claire and Leon looked at each other. Then, Claire saw Chris in the distance. "Chris?" Chris was walking down the street with Jill. "It's okay, just a couple more steps." Claire ran up to him and saw Jill injured. "Jill!" All of the Alpha Team ran to Chris. They helped Jill get to the house and laid her down. Once everyone were in, Leon closed the door.

John sprayed something to her wound. "What are you doing?" "Helping her." John grabbed a bandage and placed it on the wound marks. "You should be okay now." Jill struggled to get up, but managed to sit up on the couch. Chris quickly say next to her. "She will be okay." John gave them lost of supplies and first aid kits that would last them for a very long time. "Do you need us for anything else? We have everything." "Um, do you have ammo?" "Leon!" "What, Claire?" John smiled. "Of course we have ammo. Here." John handed Leon lots of ammo, which he put in his pocket. He then handed everyone the rest of the ammo and Alpha Team left. "Alright, we are good." Chris nodded and looked at Jill, who was leaning against his shoulder, eyes closed. "Aww, you two are so cute! You should totally date!" "Claire!" "What? I'm stating the obvious!" Chris smiled.

Nightfall was ready to arrive. Leon had sealed every last bit of the house. "Should we sleep?" "No, we need to be ready for any attacks." "Chris, what had happened while you two were gone?" "We went to the super market and Wesker was there." "Wesker? I thought he was dead!" "Apparently he isn't. He was the one who infected Raccoon City. He shot Jill." Claire nodded. Chris looked at Jill. She was apparently sleeping. "When is this gonna end, Chris?" "I don't really think it is going to end. This is just the beginning." Chris said, lowering his chin on Jill's head and smiling.

**AN: Wesker! Wow, this story is getting out of control! Leave reviews if you want to suggest anything!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding

The Outbreak

**Chapter Five: Hiding**

The time was 5:30 AM. The sun was ready to rise. Chris, Jill, Claire and Leon were still inside the house. Chris was resting his eyes, Claire was looking outside, desperate to find an escape and Leon and Jill were sleeping. Suddenly, Claire saw Wesker walking on the street. "Wake up! Wake up!" Chris woke up in an instant, waking Jill along with him. "Are you okay?" Jill struggled to sit up. "Yeah, I can walk, breathe and talk, so I'm not dead." "Leon!" Claire threw Leon out of the chair he was sleeping on and be fell on the ground. "What?! Who?!" "Wesker is just outside this house! We need to hide!" Suddenly, a loud banging on the door was heard. In an instant, everyone were hiding. Chris and Jill were in a closet in the bedroom and Claire and Leon were hiding in the bathroom.

Wesker opened the door and barged in. His bright red eyes glowed behind his sunglasses. He quietly walked around the house. Meanwhile, Claire was looking from the keyhole to see if he's coming. "We are gonna die. We are gonna die." "Shut up, Leon!" "Claire, didn't you see him?! Guy's a God! We are never going to kill him!" "Shh!" Wesker walked in the kitchen and looked around. Nobody was there so he moved to the bedroom.

Chris and Jill were in the closet. Jill was in an uncomfortable position and her wound hurt. Chris was holding her hand and whispered. "Don't worry." Wesker walked around the bedroom and finally, he touched the doorknob and was ready to open the closet, when a loud sound was heard from the bathroom. Wesker walks towards the door. Leon had broken a vase while he was moving. "Leon!" "I'm sorry!" As Wesker was ready to open the door, Chris and Jill burst from the closet and ran away. Wesker growled and started chasing them.

"Did he leave?" Leon opened the door and saw that the house was empty. "He's after Chris and Jill! We need to hurry!" Both left the house in an instant. They ran across the streets until they saw Wesker trying to shoot Chris and Jill. Chris was helping Jill run, which made him run slower. Claire got her gun out and started shooting him, making him run slower. Chris and Jill ran into an alley and hid. Claire shot Wesker on his legs multiple times. "No one messes with my brother, you ugly bastard!"

Wesker growled and looked at Claire. He stopped running and turned to face her. "Hm, of it isn't Chris's sister. Claire, I presume." Leon stepped beside her. "Try to hurt her and you'll have to deal with me." "Ah, you're the partner, Leon." "Maybe." "Do you really think you can beat me? I created hundreds of monsters! I created the Uroboros virus, the worst virus in the world!" "We'll see about that." Claire started shooting Wesker, but he dodged every bullet. Chris and Jill came out of the alley, and grabbed their guns.

"Wesker." All four started shooting Wesker, and a bullet hit his arm. He growled in pain and went for Chris. Suddenly, Jill kicked him on the stomach just as he was about to kill Chris. Claire and Leon aimed their guns on his head. "It's over, Wesker." Wesker grinned. "Over? We are just getting started."

**AN: Cliffhanger! I know, you hate me now. :) Rather short chapter today. Next Chapter is gonna be amazing! Even though I haven't written it yet ._. Leave reviews if you like the story so far or if you want to suggest anything!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

The Outbreak

**AN: Im so sorry for not updating! Personal issues came up and I was busy. Also, I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to the dentist.**

**Chapter Six: Trapped**

"We are just getting started." Wesker grinned, grabbed Chris from his shoulder and threw him across the street. Then, he went for Claire. Leon and Jill tried to grab his hands but he avoided them. Claire shot him a couple of times but to no avail. Chris got up and ran towards Wesker, but soon got circled by some zombies. Leon grabbed his machine gun and ran towards the zombies.

"That's it! I'm taking out the big guns!" He loaded his gun and fired at the zombies, and soon killed all of them. He ran towards Chris. "You okay?" "I'm fine." Meanwhile, Claire had gotten out her shotgun, and was trying to shoot Wesker. Jill was shooting a couple of zombies. Suddenly, her wound started hurting her, she dropped her gun and fell down, bleeding. Chris saw Jill falling down and ran to help her. Leon joined Claire to shoot Wesker. Wesker ran towards him and knocked him out. Claire saw him falling down and loaded her shotgun.

"That's it! You're going down, you bastard!" Claire managed to him him a few times but he knocked her out. "Jill! Jill!" Wesker appeared behind Chris and held him in a choke hold. "Hello, Chris. How nice to see you again. Now, how about a little nap, then I will show you what I have done to this city." Chris struggled to escape but, with a quick move, Wesker knocked him out.

Chris opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a lab. He tried to move but he was tied up. He looked around for an escape but Wesker went into the room. "Chris. How nice of you to join us." "What is this place? Let me out!" "Soon. Now, before I ruin your life forever, I will give you the opportunity to get all of your questions answered."

"What questions?" "Don't you want to know how I survived after that blast? Don't you want to know what is this mysterious virus that has infected the whole city?" Chris looked at Wesker." "Talk." Wesker smirked. "Okay, I'll tell you. First. After you and your partner Sheva launched the rockets, the explosion took place normally, only that I had already let the helicopter and I jumped out of the lava instantly. If the explosion didn't happen, you would have seen that."

"What about the virus?" "Wait. I arrived back at the Spencer Estate, super injured and exhausted. Then, I remembered the lab that Spencer had beneath his house. So, I went there, and I tried my best to make something to heal me, because I was getting weaker by the day, when I found some left overs from Uroboros." "And you used them to heal yourself and make a new virus." "Bingo." "Then what is this place?" "A hidden lab outside Raccoon City." "Why am I here?" "You'll see, soon enough." Wesker left the room. "Wesker! Get back here!" After a while, Wesker's voice was heard. "Ah, Chris. You haven't seen the best part yet." Wesker pushed a button and a wall opened before Chris's eyes. After the wall was completely gone, Chris saw Leon, Claire and Jill tied up in a chair.

"Chris!" "Claire!" Claire had tears in her eyes. Leon was trying to calm her down and Jill was unconscious. Leon looked at Chris staring at Jill and saw the fear in his eyes. "Jill. Jill!" Leon whispered. Soon enough, Jill opened her eyes. "Wha- Where are we?" "In a secret lab in the middle of nowhere. Oh and, your boyfriend is across you." "Leon, you are such a stupid idiot, you know that?" "Gee, thanks Claire." Jill turned her head to face Chris. "Chris!" Chris smiled. "Are you okay?" "I-I don't know." "Alright, enough with the chit chat. I didn't bring you here so you can have a conversation. I will kill your friends right here in front of you. Starting with your sister."

Wesker pushed a button and another wall went up, revealing some zombies. The zombies started walking fast, to the point where they were running. "Chris! Help!" Chris tried to untie himself. Wesker smiled. "No point in screaming. You all are gonna die." Chris got angry, looked at the zombies running towards Claire and in an instant, snapped the ropes. He got his gun out and killed the zombies. "What?! How did you do that?!" Chris ran to his friends and untied them. "And to think I should have gotten more zombies! I have to do everything by myself. Like Chris would snap the ropes with his hands." Once everyone had their weapons, they started running, but not before Wesker appeared in front of them.

"Sadly, you aren't leaving this place." "Really? Try us." Wesker growled as he started attacking everyone. Chris grabbed his shotgun. He held it upside down and went for Wesker. He slammed him on the head with the rear end of the shotgun. Wesker got dizzy. Leon grabbed him by the shoulders and Chris started hitting him. "I've had enough of you!" With the last hit, Wesker fell down, unconscious. "Now, lets get the hell out of here before he wakes up." Everyone nodded and exited the room.

**AN: Did you guys like this chapter? Sadly, I won't update tomorrow. But, I will see ya next time!**


End file.
